mcballfandomcom-20200216-history
FAQ
NHere are some common questions about MCBall and many parts of the community. They are sorted in categories for convenience as well. Staff Q: Who is the owner of MCBall? Buffowatts is the current owner of MCBall, replacing waffletastic on June 27, 2017. Q: How could I report people breaking the rules? You could do so by alerting staff in-game or reporting on the forums. Please use the proper reporting format, as it is greatly appreciated. Randomly accusing players of hacks are against the rules and may lead to you being muted. Q: How often are staff online? Daily, if not whenever players are on. You may see them on the website, TeamSpeak, or on the server itself. If they are not on at either location, please wait or quit for a short period, and come back later. You may also Private Message them on the website (which requires an Enjin account.) Q: How can I tell if someone is a Staff Member? In-game, their chat prefixes are Owner, NPE (for SupaHam specifically), Admin, MoD, MoD, ChatMoD, or TrialMoD. Whether these are still in use is unknown, and ... is a special prefix given to Dot_Dot_Dot (previously known as General_Sniper.) On the website, you can see official tags on the left of their forum posts. Donating Q: My product has not been added in-game. What should I do? If this is within the maximum 15 minutes since your order, then please be patient - it may take a little to process. If it is after that 15 minute period, or an hour, then you should contact a staff member. When you order something through the store, you will get crucial information - which you should keep as it may come in handy when a staff member is checking your donation. Q: Could I get a refund? Upon donating, you accepted the Terms & Conditions, which simply read the following: No refunds accepted. Q: What are Donation Points? Donation Points are an Enjin currency that could be used to make purchases on the shop. On the Donation Confirmation page, you have the option to pay using these to buy the selected item(s). To achieve these you must buy Supporter or Premium. Supporter will give you 1000 donation points and Premium will give you 1500. You could also transfer these to someone else. Q: How do I give my product to someone else? On the Cart page, one section should read Minecraft Player. If you registered correctly, your Minecraft Character should show up by default. To direct the purchase to someone else, select "Change Account" and type the targetted player's in-game name correctly. If you fail to do so, you may give it to the wrong person. Q: What are Donation Packages/Ranks? Read this article for more information. Other Q: What are permitted mods? As of July 7, 2017, here are the mods that are permitted on MCBall: * Optifine (modification that allows the player to achieve higher video quality.) * Shaders (modifications that allow players to enjoy the server in a more scenic way.) * Too Many Items/Not Enough Items (modifications that give the player additional storage space. While this would not be permitted on typical servers, this is because this doesn't directly affect gameplay.) * Smart Cursor (N/A) * Advanced HUD (modifications that modify the player's HUD.) * Minecraft Forge (N/A) * Replay Mod (allows players to spectate their death.) Using any modifications other than these may result in a ban, heavily depending on it's use and if it affects gameplay for others. The list above has also been the same since April 3, 2016. Q: Is there any additional rules that I may not know of? Established on July 18, 2016, there are new rules concerning kit/object exploitation. They are: * Kit Exploitation ** Do not use Demolition kit to enter areas that are unreachable without the kit (such as hollow objects or areas outside of the map.) *** In addition, do not use it to go through barriers or enter deathbox. ** Do not repetitively pig teammates using Magician. ** Do not repetitively web-bomb teammates using Spider. * Miscellaneous Exploitation ** Do not drop a flag at the bottom of a ladder to send it to the top ** Do not grief maps in any way. Q: I don't understand some terms people use on the server. What are they? Most common terms include: